The Spiders Bite
by Dreamer-chan
Summary: MirokuSango pairing. It all started with a spiders bite. Well sorta it actually doesnt have awhole lot to do with a spider, but more with another character. I suck at summarys alright.-
1. Default Chapter The Spiders Bite

Okay so this is my first fan-fic and probaly full of mistakes, but hey gotta start sometime. Anywho this is something me and my sister came up with one day and is basically a Sango/Miroku pairing and it involves action,drama,angst and romance. All the makings of a fan-fic, but enough with that on with the show! Oh and sorry about the Japanese grammer I only know a few words and if i mess up on them please forgive me, GOMEN NASAI!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah and I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters, or so u think :looks at closet w/evil smirk: heeheehee

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished fighting another one of Naraku's demons. You know nothing out of the ordinary. And they had all gathered at Lady Kaede's house to bandage up any boo-boos.

"I'am surprised that demon only had one jewel shard considering how strong it was. KIYA! That hurts."

"Gomen Kagome but I have to clean this wound out, unless you wish to become infected by the spiders poison," said Lady Kaede as she finished cleaning out and bandaging Kagome's wound.

"Puh, I dunno what all the fuss is about that was one of the easiest demons I've ever fought, Naraku must be losing his edge"

"What do you mean _you've _ever fought? We all helped, it wasn't just you fighting Inuyasha," Kagome scolded a cocky Inuyasha.

"Well at some times it sure felt like I was the only one. I always end up doing all the work. All you ever do is stand there and wait until the shard pops out!" Inuyasha proclaimed feeling quite proud of himself after the days work.

"All I do is WHAT!"

"_I said_ all you do is..." Inuyasha stopped short with a look of fear upon his face as he laid eyes on Kagome. With her eyes ABLAZE and her hair blowing from some random wind (most likely set of from the fire around her) she looked like a demon herself. A very pissed off, scary and burning demon O0

" INUYASHA...SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"

"WAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Inuyasha as he crashed lower and lower into the ground with each sit.

(_every time i spelled sit i miss spelled it shit!HEEHEE ok enough of me and my randomness, back to the story!)_

"Im going home! Gomen Lady Kaede but I have to leave now, Arigato for taking care of me. Sayanoora everyone" Kagome said as she left back towards the well.

"Awwww Inuyasha what you go and do that for? I didn't want Kagome to leave," Shippo cried out.

"What! It's not my fault! She just got up one the wrong side of the bed or somethin.'' Inuyasha said as he sat back up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uuugghhh! Your hopeless Inuyasha,'' sighed Shippo as he walked over towards Kaede. Kaede was busy making some kind of soup for them and Shippo was eager to get a taste test.

On the other side of Kaede was Sango who was quietly helping Kaede with the soup. In her lap sat Kilala purring happily as Sango stroked her fur with her free hand. In battle with the spider demon Sango only retained a hit to her arm which just left a bruise and made it stiff. Now Sango being used to Inuyasha and Kagomes fights just sighed and shut her eyes.

'Those two, they fight constantly but whenever they aren't near Inuyasha does nothing but pout, oh well,' thought Sango to herself. Looking up from her place on the floor she turned and looked over at Miroku over on the other side of the room. Unlike her he had been cut by one of the spider demons clawed legs which left him with more than a bruise.

Miroku sat against the wall resting his left leg where the spider had attacked him and in a meditation mode. Foucusing his mind on something else rather than the pain in his leg helped easing his pain along with the medication Kaede had gave him. Although his meditation usually was about happy thoughts he had many bad thoughts and one of the most common was his cursed wind tunnel and this is where his thoughts lead him this time.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Naraku smiled as he looked through Kanna's mirror at what he had done, so far.

"Excellent things are going as planned they should be leaving that old priestesses house shortly then we shall move on to phase 2," Naraku smirked and turned his head towards a shawdow in the corner.

"The time has come Shika, go now."

From the shadows there came an evil laugh.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

ok so this is where the first chapter of my first fanfic ends. hope you liked at least something of it. please leave a review and tell me any ideas you might have for making this a better story. thank you


	2. Enter Shika & Exit Inuyasha

Dreamerchan: (singing off key) love, love, love, love and joy lalala...ahh how i love this fruits basket amv

Muse: what are doing? o0

Dreamerchan:....AHHHHHHH! WHO..uhh...WHAT ARE YOU?

Muse: your muse

Dc: o0...who?

Muse: Im your muse, i live in your head

Dc: 0o

Muse: Oh come on your know who Iam, your always talking to me

Dc: ohhh your that little voice

Muse: ummm..yeah

Dc: you need a name ummmm...how bout Jo?

Jo: whatever you want, iam you

Dc: ok oh shhhh Miroku/Sango amv came on

Jo: the one with the Seether song?

Dc: the one and only

Jo. ok enough with the sparkles your creeping me out o0

Dc: dude i can creep myself out wait..i can already do that

Jo: 0o

Dc: ok enough with this, hey i actually got reviews!!

Jo: I said enough with the sparkles!!!

Dc: gomen ' 'well anywho thank you Kaylana for you review and for the pointers i shall take them and use them. I also thank robin's clone also known as my cymbal buddy and yes i shall add a bit of Kag/Inu and thank you. And also for Demon-Slayer13 you made me feel very happy You all get a strawberry cheesecake cupcake, id say cookie but i dont got any

Jo: ummm ok....i think you should get on with your story?

Dc: oh yeah and one more thing if I seem way off on the characters personalities i actually can't watch the series that often due to that i dont have cable..grrrr # but i have seen around 20 episodes and i do know whats going on and who the characters are and i do have the first movie and working on the books and i got the inernet so i know them pretty well. but yeah enough of me on with the show!

Jo: and she doesnt own any of the characters...i do

Dc: what did you say?

Jo: nothing U On with the show!

Dc: --

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"fluff"-talking

'fluff'-thoughts

-scene change

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Now, DIE!" The last thing he saw was Sango collapsing into a pool of blood.

"WAH!" Miroku woke up with a start, panting and in a cold sweat. "Wha...what was that?"

"Hmmmm? Are you all right Miroku," asked Shippo

"Hmm? Oh, yeah just fine. It was just a dream." 'Well more like a nightmare,' he thought.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just hurry and get up would ya? I'm not staying here the whole day!"

'I sure hope Kagome comes back here soon, Inuyasha is such a grump when she's gone,' thought Miroku as he got up and limped over towards his breakfast.

(scene change) _------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She wore light brown tights and a dark green dress-like tunic over top with black embroidered edges. (kind of like the thing Ruri wore in the first Inuyasha movie.) She had shoulder length brown hair and dark emerald green eyes and if it wasn't for the bow and quiver of arrows she carried she looked like an innocent traveler. This innocence was only just an apperance on the outside, inside she was just about as innocent as Naraku himself. She walked along in silence through the dense woods almost completly camouflaged with the trees, her legs carrying her towards the first destination in which Naraku told her. Within her she carried an intent, an intent to kill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(end scence change)

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! (_ ---thats an echo)_

"HENTAI!! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Sango yelled as a slap echoed through the woods. (You can probaly guess who she was yelling at )

"You misunderstand, I only just tripped and grabbed hold of the nearest thing to keep my balance," Miroku said as he rubbed at a fresh hand mark on his cheek.

"That was the lamest excuse I've heard yet! You tripped, my ass.-- Geez ya must be running out of excuses if _I tripped_ is the best ya can think of." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the houshi as he continued on ahead of them.

'Those two, it's always the same grope, slap, grope, slap, grope, slap. You'd think Sango would've just whipped out her Hiraikotsu by now and really taught that hentai houshi a lesson. Wonder what it is thats holdin her back from doin that? what Kagome have said about Sango liking Miroku be the reason?.......Nah. Like she would ever love fall in love with a man like Miroku.' Inuyasha shoke his head at his thoughts and kept walking down the tree-lined path.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to go get Kagome?"

"Huh?" Shippo's question slightly surprising the hanyou.

"Aren't you going to go get Kagome?" Repeated Shippo. "You usually go after her when she goes back to her world, when are you going?"

"What do you think your talkin about runt?"

"Awe come on Inuyasha, you know what Im talking about. Kagome is right, you sure are dense Inuyasha."

BONK! Inuyasha brought his fist down onto the top of Shippo's head leaving a large pink bump. _(ouch! )_

"Ooohhhhh,Miroku and Sango are right, you really are grumpy when Kagomes not around."

"What!?" Inuyasha went from glaring at Shippo to Miroku and Sango who were both slowly backing away.

"UhHaha kids say the funniest things don't they?" Miroku sweat dropped.

"Humph," Inuyasha just wasn't in the mood for pummeling anyone at the moment. He had to go somewhere. Inuyasha took off back toward the way they had just come. Back to Kaede's village. Back to the well. Back to Kagome.

_(AN: I know this is supposed to be a Miroku/Sango fic, but Im getting there! I'm sorry about the fluff, but more shall come so brace yourself)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome sat on the edge of her bed looking out her window down toward the well. ' Why does he have to be so selfish all the time? Why can't he be more nicer to me, ha now I'm the one being selfish. _sigh_ Maybe I shouldn't have left them so quickly, but he just makes me soo mad sometimes! He can be such a jerk!' Lately every little cruel remark Inuyasha made about Kagome seemed to make her feel worse than usual and somewhat....heartbroken.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked up back towards the window and squatted on the edge was Inuyasha.

"Hey are you comin?"

"What? Inyasha what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doin? I've come to take ya back! Shippo won't stop whinning for ya!"

"But I thought that you said that I didn't do anything to help! That you didn't need me."

"Oh would ya stop your whinnin already! We need ya back there alright? Were a team."

"But..."

"Come on Kagome you still can't be mad at me can you?" Kagome gave him a well-you-did-insult-me kinda look. "All right then, Im sorry okay?! Now will you come back?"

"Well, I guess now I will go back."

"Finally! Now let's go before the others leave." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and pulled back down towards and through the well.

' Thank you Inyasha.'

(_AN: told ya there'd be fluff and Kag/Inu, yes is wasnt that good but It'll get better remember Im just a newbbie)_

"Are they back yet?"

"No Shippo, not yet." Miroku replied slowly after having to answer this question for the tenth time.

"Shippo why don't you go and play with Kilala until they get back?"

"But what if..."

"We'll let you know when they get back." Sango answered before Shippo finished his question.

"Well ok" Shippo ran off with Kilala right behind.

"Arigato Sango." Miroku sighed with relief on having some peace and smiled graciously at Sango.

"Haha no problem." Sango smiled and quickly turned away so as to hide the blush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks. ' Why does he have to smile like that? He's a pervert and perverts shouldn't be allowed to smile like that.' She turned back her head only to meet deep violet eyes with her own. For a moment neither of them seemed like they could blink, or even move for that matter, until Miroku relized what he was doing and gave a chuckle as it was his turn to go red and turn his head. ' I thought is was bad enough he had to smile like that, but now he's blushing. Why does he have to be so cute? Wait! What am I thinking! Miroku's not cute he's a pervert! Well a cute pervert. Stop that Sango! Remember he's the one who so graciously rubs your bottom like a daily ritual.' Sango continued to yell at herself in her head while Shippo watched this from a little ways off.

"If Kagome could see them now she'd probaly go into daydream overload." Shippo laughed as he said this to Kilala who was also watching with slight amusement. While all of this was going on a women sat in a tree observing the group below with a slight smirk on her face.

"Huh Huh Huh Awe how sweet. To bad their love won't last." And with that she pulled back on her bow and let an arrow fly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok so that was the end of that chapter. Yea! Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Gomen this took so long to update but my muse was on vaction and I was on mind block. In the next chapter there will be more action and such and I will get that one up faster than this one since I've found my muse. Oh and the whole 'I tripped' part in the story i know that was pretty lame but i couldn't think of any other excuse at that moment and it did kind of fit with the story. Ok so please click the little blue button down there and leave a review with and pointers ya got ok? And yes the chapters are slowly and surely getting longer.Oh and the scene change lines are being picky and sometimes they dont come up so if something is confussing there is probaly supposed to be a scene change. Ok Sayanoora till next time.


	3. Shika's Plan 'Part One'

Eh, heh, heh. :nervous chuckle: Um yeah, Hi everyone, I'm not dead! GOMEN NASAI! I should have updated about 3 months ago, but I couldn't get off my lazy ass to start typing this and I was on a stupid, freakin hiatus! I'm gonna KILL my MUSE! ARGH! Ok I apologize to you all for my major delay and my comments on the reviews will be at the end so I can get this party started! Without further blabbering I give you the third chapter of de fic.

And no I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a Miroku plushy and Inuyasha calendar! WooHoo!

"talking"

'thoughts'

"Hi everyone! Were back!"

"Kagome!" Cried Shippo as he went running towards Kagome and jumping into her arms.

"Ha! Ha! It's good to see you too Shippo."

"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said as she quickly stood up and faced towards the others.

(if ya don't remember in the last chapter Sango and Miroku were lost in their own worlds)

"Inuyasha I'm surprised to see you…" Miroku's sentence was cut short as an arrow flew past him a landed just where he sat only just a few seconds ago.

"Wha…What was that?"

"An arrow? Who would've shot that? It wouldn't have been…." Kagome was about to say Kikyo, but on close inspection of the arrow she quickly stopped herself. The said arrow was much shorter than Kikyos and unlike hers it had a strange bluish glow to it and green feathers attached to the end.

"What a strange looking arrow. Kagome do you sense any jewel shards around here." Sango asked even though she already guessed she knew the answer. Kagome shook her head 'no.' Just as she thought. Kagome was usually pretty quick on sensing the small shards.

"Inuyasha do you sense any demons around here?"

Inuyasha was one step ahead of Kagome and already his ears twitched around trying to pick up any noise around them. He thought he could smell something demon like, but he wasn't quite sure. Something seemed to be blocking the scent.

Not far away from this there was a shadowed form sitting in the trees.

"What a bunch of idiots. Thinking they can sense me? The great Shika! I think not. Ugh! Damn that Inuyasha and his 'ittle girlfriend! Popping up out of the well and making my targets move! Oh well. At least they got the message. And maybe it best that I not hit my target just yet. Heh heh heh. I think I'll just have a little fun with them first, freak em out a bit and then attack them when they wet their pants. Oh yes this is gonna be fun. Now, when should I make my next move?"

Shika stood up and gracefully jumped onto another tree's branches just slightly closer to her… :cough, cough: 'toys.' There she lay lower down on the branch letting herself down slowly as not to make the branch creak. Her forest green clothes blending in perfectly with the emerald leaves of the trees. She lay there for only a moment though. Just long enough to hear what they were saying. Something about jewel shards and whether or not they should touch the arrow. Bunch of dorks. From there she quickly stood up and leaped up again through the trees only this time once she landed she took off again. Going about five or so miles west she jumped down from the trees and landed gently on the ground. Looking around she saw herself in a small opening where the forest continued on one side and a small drop off of a cliff on the other.

"Hmmm. I do believe this would be the perfect spot for the first initial hit. And by the time they reach this place the sun should just be setting and all the creepy little forest night creatures will come out and they will be a perfect distraction for me. Hooray. Hooray! Now just to get those dumb asses to come this way." Here she took off again and headed back to our heroes who were, unfortunately for Shika, heading in off in a northern direction.

"Bunch of idiots!"

"I'm telling you Inuyasha that arrow had some kind of curse or spell on it. I could sense it! Besides, why else would it be glowing?"

"Oh come off it Miroku. Your just saying this cause that thing about sliced your rear end off."

"Come on Inuyasha I believe Miroku. That arrow really didn't feel right. It was creepy."

"Your one to talk Shippo. You get scared at even at the smallest of demons cross our paths."

"Humph! At least I'm not scared to take a bath with Kagome!"

00''' "Bu..bu..bu..but, that's different!" Inuyasha stuttered at loss of words and his faced turned such a deep red that if it wasn't for his hair he would have been lost in his clothes. Kagome's face also turned as shade of red, but she soon joined the laughing Miroku and Sango.

'Ha ha ha. Shippo you may be right, well possibly about the bath thing. Although, I was thinking more about that arrow. It was definitely cursed and definitely directed at either me or…' Here Sango stopped and looked at Miroku who was still laughing at the 'just slapped in the face' expression of Inuyasha. 'He looks so carefree, like a child. How does he do it? Always smiling even through all of our experiences and his own hardships. He must have a lot on his mind. Unless, all he ever does think about are women's assess. What a pervert.Still I couldn't even image what it would be like if he was ever to get injured so badly that he could possibly…No, he can't. I can't even think about it. What ever it is out there, I hope it leaves. Yet I know that with our groups luck it won't. All I can really hope is that no one gets badly hurt.'

"Sango, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were all right. You were staring at me with a strange look."

'I was staring at him? Baka! I gotta stop doing that!' "Oh, no. No. I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Okay, just don't let your guard down."

Sango nodded at this. 'Let my guard down? Never! I'm a taijiya and taijiyas don't ever let their guard down!'

Miroku smiled and turned his head back to the path ahead of them. 'Sango better not let her guard down with this unknown creature running around and aiming at us. None of us should let our guard down, but especially Sango.'

Of course not far from all this was Shika standing once again up in a tree and fitting a whitish colored arrow into her bow.

"Jeez all their flirting is getting really annoying. All right now it's time to get these dumb assess turned back around." Here she pulled back her bow and once again let her arrow fly.

Well there ya go another chapter and another cliffy! So I like to say thanks to all my reviewers and to kirara980 I've never heard of Sango-samas Black Widow till now! To YoukaiTajiyaSango sorry for spelling 'sayonara' wrong and thank you to everyone else again for reading my story and keep reviewing, please! Arigato! Sayonara till next time! Dreamerchan


End file.
